Your Smile
by X-Decimo
Summary: Maaf aku melakukan semua ini... Aku akan mengorbankan apa pun, bahkan sampai berkorban nyawa... Jadi, tetaplah tersenyum


**A/N **: Fanfic req dari temen XD

**Theme Song **: Imagination Forest (IA) (Saya dengerin yang ver Len)

* * *

Kubuka sedikit jendela di ruangan ini, membiarkan angin hangat musim panas masuk dan membelai wajahku dengan lembut.

Kudengar kicauan burung-burung dari kejauhan. Suara mereka terdengar sangat lembut dan menenangkan diantara sunyinya daerah rumahku ini. Kuselipkan sebuah pembatas buku diantara halaman buku yang kutulis, lalu menutupnya.

Aku, lebih tepatnya kami, keluarga Sawada, tinggal di tengah hutan yang sepi. Walaupun aku bilang keluarga, hanya ada aku dan adikku disini…

"Onii-chan!" Panggil adikku, Ia sedang berlari ke arahku dengan membawa sebuah buku. "Tolong bacakan buku ini!"

"Bukankah kamu sudah bisa membaca, Tsuna?" Tanyaku, mengambil buku yang dia ulurkan.

"Itu memakai bahasa inggris… Aku tidak bisa membacanya…" Jawabnya lalu mendekatiku dan menggoyangkan kakiku sedikit.

"Baiklah," Kubaca teks berbahasa inggris buku itu lalu menerjemahkannya. Dengan intonasi yang tepat, aku seakan-akan membawa adikku yang sedang mendengarkan itu ke alam mimpi dan benar-benar mengalami kejadian yang kuceritakan padanya. Setelah sekitar setengah cerita kubacakan, adikku sudah begitu saja tertidur di lantai.

Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya untuk tertidur seperti itu. Usia kami terpaut jauh, sekitar 10 tahun lebih beberapa bulan, dan adikku sendiri masih berumur 5 tahun. Dia bisa tertidur dengan sangat cepat saat mendengar cerita. Angin hangat dari jendela mungkin juga yang membantunya pergi ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Kutaruh buku yang kubacakan di atas meja, membawa adikku ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, lalu kembali ke ruang baca untuk menikmati pemandangan hutan yang tenang.

Dunia ini sangatlah sederhana. Manusia dapat dengan mudah dibaca, sama seperti buku-buku yang berada di ruangan ini. Mungkin hanya aku yang aneh, memilih tinggal di rumah di tengah hutan daripada bersama orang lain di desa terdekat.

Terjauhi dari keberadaban manusia, karena itulah tidak ada yang mengunjungi kami.

"_Jangan pernah menatap mata orang lain!"_

Itulah kata-kata yang ditinggalkan orang tuaku… Sesaat sebelum mereka dibunuh oleh penduduk desa.

Keluarga Sawada, pemilik terakhir Sky Flame, elemen api yang dapat mengendalikan orang lain… Mengendalikan setiap gerakan dan perkataan tanpa orang itu sadari… Seakan-akan mereka sudah berniat melakukan dan mengatakan hal yang kami buat mereka lakukan… Bahkan sampai membunuh…

Dulu sekali, di salah satu catatan orang tuaku, Kakekku adalah pemilik Sky Flame yang paling berkuasa di desa. Awalnya dia sangat bijaksana dan baik… Semua orang menghormatinya. Dia selalu menghindarkan desa dari mara bahaya seperti perang… Dengan mengendalikan penyerang desa itu untuk pergi…

Tapi suatu hari, semua itu berubah…

Kakek tiba-tiba menjadi seorang yang kejam, dia membunuh setiap orang yang ditemuinya. Bahkan penduduk desa juga Ia bunuh… Mereka semua tidak mengetahui mengapa Kakek berubah…

Tapi menurut catatan ini… Itu karena Kakek terlalu banyak menggunakan kekuatan itu. Kekuatan yang kalau digunakan terlalu banyak bisa sangat fatal. Orang biasa tidak akan bisa mengendalikannya…

Kakek selalu berusaha keras untuk menghindarkan desa dari perang dan karena terlalu banyak menggunakannya, mental Kakek rusak dan menyebabkan tragedi itu.

Akhirnya, dengan bersusah payah, penduduk desa membunuhnya dan mengasingkan kedua orang tuaku, sebelum mereka berdua melahirkanku…

Ayahku memang sudah membuat rumah ini lama sebelum aku lahir. Tapi mereka tetap tinggal di rumah yang diasingkan di pojok desa. Mereka tetap ingin menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain walaupun mereka dibenci.

Saat penduduk desa sudah kehabisan cara untuk mengusir orang tuaku, mereka semua membunuh orang tua kami.

Mereka menyerbu rumah kami. Ayah berusaha menahan semua warga itu dengan kemampuannya, walaupun sebenarnya, dia tidak terlalu bisa menggunakannya. Ibu memberikan adikku yang masih bayi kepada ku dan sebuah peta. Itu adalah peta untuk mencapai rumah yang mereka buat di tengah hutan.

"Hiduplah dengan tenang di sana," ucap Ibuku, mendorong kami keluar lewat pintu belakang lalu membantu Ayah menahan warga.

Dengan menangis, aku berlari melintasi pepohonan hijau yang besar. Air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk mata ku. Kugendong dengan erat tubuh kecil adikku ini.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku, 5 tahun menetap di sini hanya bersama adikku.

Suara derikan tangga terdengar dari luar ruangan. Sepertinya Tsuna sudah bangun…

"Onii-chan, apa aku tertidur lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Ya," aku tertawa melihat wajah kusut adikku yang baru bangun tidur ini, "sepertinya buku itu terlalu membosankan untukmu…"

"Tapi aku masih mau tahu kelanjutannya!" Teriaknya, menggenggam erat kain celana hitam panjang yang kugunakan.

"Lain kali saja ya," aku tersenyum ramah padanya. Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari arah pintu depan. Siapa yang datang ke tempat terpencil seperti ini? "Sebentar ya Tsuna…"

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong koridor rumah. Kakiku terus beradu dengan lantai kayu cokelat sampai aku sampai di pintu depan dan membukakan pintu.

Tentara dengan baju zirah lengkap mengacungkan senjatanya ke depan mukaku. "Raja memerintahkan kami untuk membunuh pemilik Sky Flame terakhir…" Ucap sang ketua.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Tanyaku santai. Kugunakan sarung tangan peninggalan orang tuaku. Senyuman sekarang tergantikan dengan ekspresi serius milikku.

Api berwarna oranye menyala dari sarung tangan dan di depan dahiku. Aku menghindari tatapan terkejut mereka. Aku masih belum ahli mengatur kemampuan mengendalikan manusia milikku. Tapi aku tahu cara bertarung menggunakan apinya. Aku selalu melatihnya setiap hari jika sewaktu-waktu tentara datang ke kediaman kami, dengan alasan yang sama seperti sekarang.

Bawahan tentara yang berbicara tadi mulai menyerangku. Ayunan mereka tidak seberapa dengan kecepatan menghindarku. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak pernah mengalami pertarungan yang sebenarnya. Pedang mereka sedikit melukai beberapa bagian tubuhku.

Segera setelah mereka mulai kelelahan, aku segera membuat mereka pingsan dengan memukul titik-titik tertentu di tubuh mereka. Aku tidak ingin membunuh siapa pun.

Tentara terakhir berhasil kujatuhkan… Saat aku mencari sang ketua, aku tidak melihatnya dimana pun. Apa dia kabur karena takut?

Jeritan terdengar dari dalam rumah. Jeritan anak kecil yang tidak berdaya. Suara itu… Tsuna!

Aku berlari masuk ke dalam rumah, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan baca yang terbuka lebar. Kulihat, Tsuna yang sedang menangis menahan sakit, rambutnya dicengkram erat oleh sang kapten, tubuhnya sudah terangkat dari tanah.

"Nah… Sekarang, apa kamu bersedia mati atau…" Ia mengacungkan pedang miliknya dileher Tsuna, "adikmu ini yang kusiksa di depanmu?"

Beberapa derap sepatu baju terdengar dari koridor, lalu memunculkan beberapa prajurit berseragam lengkap yang kemudian menahan kedua tanganku. "Cih…"

Pedang dileher Tsuna melukai sedikit kulitnya. Darah merah mengalir dan mengotori sedikit pedang dan kulit putihnya.

"KALIAN!" Aku tidak tahan lagi! Api di tangan dan dahi ku meluap-luap dengan ganas. Memberi kesan panas pada para prajurit, walaupun tidak membakar mereka.

Kutatap mata kapten prajurit itu. Mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan mata kuning oranye miliku. Sesaat kemudian, kapten itu menjatuhkan Tsuna, menebas prajurit-prajurit dibelakangku, terus menebas mereka sampai tidak berbentuk lagi, setelah selesai, Ia menebas kepala nya sendiri.

Genangan cairan merah berbau logam itu mulai melebar. Kudekati mayat-mayat mereka. Kuambil pedang kapten yang sudah terjatuh tadi lalu menusukkannya ke jantung yang sudah berhenti berdetak milik prajurit-prajurit itu.

Api oranye milikku pun akhirnya padam. Tersadar kembali ke kenyataan, kuperhatikan pakaianku yang sudah terkotori oleh darah. "A- Apa yang sudah kulakukan?"

Kutatap sosok kecil Tsuna. Dia terlihat bergetar hebat karena rasa takut.

"Maaf Tsuna…" Kutatap matanya, "aku akan menyegel kekuatanmu dan…" Kuberikan sebuah senyuman hangat padanya, "ingatan tentangku…"

Tubuh Tsuna langsung tertidur di lantai setelah selesai. Wajahnya saat tidur memang sangat lucu. Kuangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Tolong jaga adikku…" Pintaku pada sepasang suami istri di hadapanku.

"Baiklah," sang istri mengambil tangan Tsuna lalu berdiri bersebelahan. Mata Tsuna tetap terlihat kosong.

"Apa kamu yakin tentang ini, Giotto?" Tanya sang suami.

"Ya, aku sudah gagal sebagai seorang kakak…" Jawabku, terdengar kehampaan dari cara bicaraku. Kudekati Tsuna, lalu menyesuaikan tinggi ku dengannya dengan setengah berdiri. Tangan kananku mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Jangan menjadi seperti kakakmu ini ya…"


End file.
